The Code
by LunaNightwish
Summary: He has gone through a lot of changes in his life all for the sake of his sister. So long as he knows his sister is safe despite everything, Toki is content with his life. Then, there's Yuka. (Just wanted to add romance on Toki's part. This summary may be subject to change) Toki x OC
1. File 1

Originally, I wasn't going to publish this but then it started bugging me. Some parts may be subject to change since this is still a work in progress.

I haven't even finished the whole anime yet and have not started the manga. I just really wanted to add romance on Toki's part. :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE BREAKER**

**Please read on :)**

* * *

**File 1**

"I'm off to scho— Oh. I forgot. I live alone now." Yuka sighed and closed the door behind her. A strong gust of wind makes her wavy auburn hair that reaches the back of her waist fly in every direction. It's been a year since she transferred to Kibou High School. She still isn't used to the peacefulness. The sky was cloudless as she covered her steel gray eyes from the sun.

"Good morning!" Nenene hugs her from behind and gropes her breasts in the process.

"Good morning." Yuka smiled although her friend's fetish with boobs is going out of control. At least she hasn't named them yet.

The two walked in silence until they reached the school gates. A couple of the students would greet them along the way. She wondered how they knew her since she wasn't anyone special. She moved abroad prior to the events that happened and came back a year ago. After hearing of her life overseas and her outstanding grades she was immediately voted as class president.

They passed by class 1-B where Sakura and Aoba stood on the door and noticed the upperclassmen walking along their classroom.

"I wonder why she turned down an elite school like Heisei." Aoba whispered to Sakura.

"Eh? Really?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Aoba nodded. "She was a top notcher as well."

"Wow. She's pretty too. The boys are gawking at her." Sakura comments her gaze never leaving Yuka.

Lunch came by quickly, Yuka decided to go to the roof. Something was drawing her to it. As she came to the last few steps she noticed a blonde haired man staring at the door to the roof. She also heard Nenene talking to someone. The man wore a different type of uniform but what piqued her interest was his hesitation to show himself.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He seemed startled but composed himself and turned around, his solemn face was masked by a friendly smile or rather a smirk if you looked closely. He had the same set of eyes as Nenene.

"I was just visiting some friends." He shrugged then he started walking. "Can you keep a secret?"

Yuka raised her eyebrow while he put his finger to his lips. "You never saw me."

That was how they first met.


	2. File 2

**File 2**

Yuka sat quietly on her desk contemplating the boy she saw prior to that day. He resembled Nenene from her hair down to her eyes. Moreover why was he hiding from her? Nenene never mentioned having a sibling and the Prime Minister was not known to have a son.

"Slowly he stripped off her clothes one by one, she moaned in anticipation."

"Can't you read in silence, Heike?" Yuka was bothered by how intense he was reading and it looked like he was relieving the scene.

His yellow eyes darted from the book and closed it. "I'm not used to this calm and quiet demeanor of yours, Yuka." Sitting on his usual table with its white linen cloth he took a sip of his tea. "Every time I see you, I can't help but remember that sweet innocent little girl that had a twisted side."

"Enough." Yuka hissed.

Heike chuckled. "I see you still have your temper."

She rolled her eyes. "You just know how to push my buttons."

"I see, I apologize. Care to join me for some tea?"

Yuka stood up from her desk. "If you promise not to read porn out loud."

Heike feigned disappointment and clutched his book to his chest. "But, that's the best part."

After hours of lessons the school bell rang signaling it was time to go home. Yuka joined various clubs that interested her and went on to do club activities, she had Fencing that day. During their sparring despite joining only recently, she was able to rise to the ranks and even defeated her seniors. Then she gathered up her bearings ready to call it a day. Yuka didn't have many friends mainly because she kept to herself but that caused her all the more attention.

"Look, she's walking this way. She's so cool." One of the girls said and all of them blushed as Yuka walked by.

"She has that air of mystery that surrounds her." A boy whispered dreamily.

Yuka sighed. She hated attention. Why is it that the more she tried to stay away from it the more it comes after her? A girl even went out of their way to make her a bentou, the other day a guy confessed to her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Yuka-Sempai!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

She turned around to see Sakura walking towards her with Ogami trailing behind. "Yes?"

"Miss Kanda asked me to give this to you." She handed her an envelope. It must be related to the student council since she wants her run for the student council next year.

Yuka smiled and thanked her. Suddenly a group of girls were flocking by the main gate. They were squealing as if they were at a presence of a celebrity. Sakura wondered what was going on and went to check it out followed by Ogami and Yuka.

"Ladies, please. There's enough of me to go around." Toki emerged from the group.

Yuka can clearly see Sakura's displeasure. Too bad Nenene went home early that day or did he already know that that's why he's blatantly showing himself? Toki noticed Sakura and went to her direction.

"Hey." He greeted.

Another set of squealing followed by more flocks of girls surrounded the four.

"The two most popular girls in school with two handsome boys in one place." They shrieked.

Sakura tried her best to calm down the crowd, Toki loved the attention, Ogami remained silent and didn't have any care. Yuka clutched her head as her environment started spinning. An image of people covered in blood appeared, her knees went weak and she started falling.

She felt a tug on her hands to draw her close then pulled her body towards them. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked. Toki's hands were firm around her waist that he even tightened his hold around her.


End file.
